User blog:Invader Moss/Awesome LAER Roleplay
We made it official! LAER is official! (Almost sunset, next to a river) Esperanza: Yo, Loviiiiii! Guess what! Lovi: What? Esperanza: Our creators decided to force us to stay alone together! *smiles* Wonderful, isn't it? By the way, I brought you some chocolate~ Lovi: That isn't nice and I don't want any of your stupid chocolate. *crosses arms* Esperanza: Aw, come on... It's yummy! Lovi: Shut up... Esperanza: Do you want some wine instead? Lovi: Whatever. Esperanza: *hands him a bottle of wine* Is it true that Italians can't drive? Lovi: *snatches the wine from her* We can drive just fine, idiot. Alice: No we can't... We FAIL at driving. Esperanza: *smiles at Alice and turns back to Lovi* To be honest with you, one of the main reasons I like to hang out with you is because I'm worried about you. Lovi: Huh? Stupid Mexican...you should be worried more about yourself, seeing as you can't even punch someone if you tried. Esperanza: Aww, you care about me~ Lovi: Wh-what? No! I'm just trying to get you to quit worrying about me, because I don't like it. Esperanza: But really, I worry for you. All the bad kids you hang out with, all the bullying you do, the way you're always breaking the rules... It might lad you somewhere bad, and if—*puts her arms around her stomach and squeezes her eyes shut* Lovi: Es-Esperanza... This better not be another one of your stupid acts to fool me. Esperanza: No. If I worry too much, I get a really bad stomach ache. Lovi: You really do worry about me then, don't you? You really need to cut that out, it's really only hurting you! *blushes lightly and hands her the wine* Here, drink this. It'll help you feel better. Esperanza: Gracias. *takes a few drinks* Mmm. It has this odd sweetness to it. Almost as sweet... Lovi: *glares at her, a blush partially of anger and partially of embarrassment on his face* If you're gonna say what I think you are...then just stay silent. Esperanza: Almost as sweet as you, Lovi~ Lovi: *blushes harder* I told you not to say it... Esperanza: You're cute when you're blushing. Lovi: Shut up. Esperanza: You're really adorable, you know. Lovi: Shut up. Esperanza: Your attitude has improved from this morning to now. Lovi: Shut up. Esperanza: I think you're only acting like this because you have a crush on me. Lovi: I am going to rip your throat out. Esperanza: You didn't instantly deny it~ Lovi: *shoves her into the river* I told you to shut up. Esperanza: *catches herself on one of the rocks and hops back onto the grass* That water is cold! *shivers and sits down next to Lovi* Lovi: *sighs* "Make me warm, Lovi!" Esperanza: Sí...that's exactly what I was gonna say. Lovi: *unbuttons her shirt and takes it off of her, along with her pants* Esperanza: *giggles* You do like me. Lovi: N-no! I'm just trying to keep you warm, okay? *pulls one arm out of his jacket and scoots next to her, putting it around her* Esperanza: ¡Gracias! This is much warmer. *kisses him on the cheek* Lovi: *blushes again* Esperanza: Te amo, Lovi... Lovi: E...e ti a-amo...Esperanza... *kisses her* THE END That's the only one of our crack ships that has been able to work so far! SUCCESS!!! Category:Blog posts